Enemy's Child
by Vivien Lestrange
Summary: When Amymone Carrow transfers to Hogwarts, curious about her mother's life and her father's identity, Professor Longbottom is forced to confront the shadows of his own past. Story at halt for the moment.
1. Prologue (Neville)

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt to write a chaptered, canon-compliant story. Neville's time as a teacher at Hogwarts has always interested me most. There will be plenty of OCs naturally and I chose an OC main student character over one of the Potter and Weasley-children, mainly for the sake of conflict. The OCs from magical families are almost all related to canon families because I think it's easier to place them this way. Comments are always welcome.

**Warnings:** The prologue contains a scene of child birth. If there's something disturbing in the later chapters, I'll put a warning in front of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. No money is being made with this story. This applies to all future chapters.

**Prologue**

_Azkaban Prison, 5.1.1999_

Junior Aurors Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones walked towards Azkaban fortress, accompanied by a young apothecary called Flora Carrow. The icy wind cut through Neville's robes. You could never be dressed warm enough on a winter's day in Azkaban.

Around him, neatly laid out patches of soil could be seen. In a few places, trees and herbs that survived winter had been planted. The Azkaban prison garden, one of the many innovations brought since Voldemort's fall. The prisoners were supposed to do "something useful". "Reintegration into society" was a keyword for the "mere followers" as well. Neville knew that it was impossible to keep everyone who had supported Voldemort's regime in some way imprisoned for life. The percentage of witches and wizards in Azkaban would be much too high. This didn't make him really comfortable with the idea of a "prison garden" though. Hermione and many others believed that pure-blood would consider being asked to groom plants the Muggle way a punishment but Neville knew that at least for him, it would be more of a reward.

They small group reached the prison and they made their way up to the sickroom. A Death Eater had been brought to Azkaban pregnant and was going to have her child. It wasn't just some random Death Eater but Alecto Carrow, the woman who had made life hell for Neville and his fellow students during his seventh year at Hogwarts. The child was lucky that it was born in a time when it wouldn't grow up with its mother, Neville thought. At least, if her ideas of "discipline" would be the same where her own flesh and blood was concerned. He looked at Alecto's niece Flora. She and her twin sister Hestia had been at Hogwarts a year above him. They had never caused trouble for anyone, at least nothing beyond a few nasty remarks. Neville hoped that Flora was going to bring her cousin up to be a decent person and not someone who longed for the "good old days" under Voldemort.

Carrow already lay on a bed in the sickroom, her breathing was very heavy. She screamed in pain as her body contracted.

Flora looked worried. "I don't understand why we couldn't get a midwitch for her," she said.

"Healing professionals are not required to visit Azkaban," Neville said curtly. "You'll have to do with Lestrange."

Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange had worked as a Healer before his arrest and had been given the task to care for the inmate's health. Some people at the Ministry believed that it was unworthy to leave the prisoners without medical aid but no one wanted to force Healers to waste their time coming to Azkaban when they had so much work to do with the people who had fought on the right side. Giving the task to Lestrange who was here anyway had been the most pragmatic solution. Neville still hated the thought that the only surviving torturer of his parents was given such a privilege but his personal feelings hadn't interested the others much. He was even allowed to have his wand for the healing spells. This was the reason why Neville and Susan were here in the first place. They had to help the guards keep him from taking advantage of the situation.

"What are you doing here?" Alecto Carrow yelled at Neville and Susan. They ignored her. Neville didn't think they owed her an explanation of any kind. She kept yelling until the pain seemed to become too strong to focus on anything else. Neville hoped that this wouldn't take too long. He hated this vile woman and thought she deserved all the suffering she got but watching her like this still made his stomach turn.

A few minutes later, two female prison guards arrived with Lestrange. Neville noticed that he was the only male present apart from him. He had volunteered because he wanted to make sure that Lestrange didn't escape and deal with him if he did attempt it.

Alecto Carrow's eyes lit up as she saw him. "Rodolphus, you're here?"

"Yes, I am. Let me have a look."

Neville averted his eyes. Seeing Alecto Carrow naked wasn't on the list of things he wanted to do. Lestrange didn't have his wand yet. Like most trained Healers, he was able to do many examinations wandlessly.

"Yes, it will be time soon," Lestrange said.

Susan handed him his wand. Neville wasn't allowed to handle it; they probably feared he would snap it in half. The thought was tempting. This was the wand Lestrange had used to torture his parents into insanity.

Carrow screamed under a new contraction. "What are you doing here? Go away you traitors! Go away!" she shouted at Neville and Susan her eyes wide

"Try to calm down," Lestrange told her imploringly. "They have to be here. Focus on your child." She looked at him once more, her gaze a bit steadier. He traced his wand over her belly, prescribing some kind of symbol. Neville didn't recognise the spell. He didn't have to. The only thing he needed to make sure of was that Lestrange didn't attack any of them. Not that he'd stand much of a chance against four opponents and even if he did, Azkaban was secured by many wards and the sea. If he managed to escape, everyone would be allowed to kill him on sight. Cosy as Azkaban had become, he probably wasn't very motivated to attempt this.

Neville tried to focus on Lestrange's wand hand and that alone. The only time he had seen a woman's nether regions before had been when he had helped care for the injured after the final battle. He couldn't imagine that he'd ever be able to enjoy the sight, not that this mattered right now.

He couldn't block out Carrow's screams and Lestrange's soothing and encouraging words though. All of this was so wrong. He wasn't supposed to be here.

Alecto Carrow's insults and accusations against him and Susan became viler as time went by. Neville couldn't help flinching slightly at her screams. She almost acted as if he was torturing her. As if he would do something like this. She was the one who did.

"Can't we give her a potion against the pain?" Flora Carrow asked. "I've brought one with me."

"No, this isn't possible," Lestrange said. "It might harm the child and make the birth more difficult."

Flora sighed.

The birth seemed to drag on endlessly, at least it seemed that way to Neville. The Death Eater woman was pushing and screaming and cursing, her hair wet with sweat. Neville was absolutely certain that he never wanted any children. He couldn't bear the thought of a woman he loved going through this for him.

When the child was finally there, she lay back limply until the afterbirth came, a sight Neville could have done without.

Lestrange obviously knew what to do or at least he seemed to believe he did. He cast various spells that healed the wounds Alecto Carrow had suffered and did away with the blood and mucus on both mother and child.

She smiled at them now, seemingly unaware of the others' presence.

"She has given birth to a healthy girl", Lestrange told the others. "Is she allowed to breastfeed her? It would be beneficial for the child."

"No objections," Susan said. Neville remained silent and made sure to look the other way once more.

"Do you like the name Amymone?" Alecto Carrow asked.

"I do," Lestrange said.

"She will be well-cared for," Flora Carrow promised.

Lestrange gave his wand back to Susan without causing any disruptions. The guards led him back to his cell; Carrow would remain in the sick room for a few days.

The Aurors and Flora Carrow left as well; Flora carried the baby who cried when she was taken from her mother's arm. Alecto Carrow looked at her very sadly.

She would have been a horrible mother, Neville told himself. As soon as Amymone was old enough to form opinions of her own at the latest.

No one spoke on their way back to shore. Neville had never wanted to witness anything like that. Especially not involving two of the three still living people he hated most in the world. It hadn't occurred to Neville that Death Eaters were so concerned about each other. Dumbledore had always implied that they didn't know about love and compassion at all. If they did, they wouldn't remain loyal to Voldemort. This thought was easier to bear than the idea that they were able to feel these things but could still commit the most horrible crimes against their enemies.

He didn't want anything to do with them anymore. Other people were much more suitable for this task. Becoming an Auror had never been Neville's own dream, always the thing other people expected him to do. It was time to change something. Time to get away from fighting, cruelty and Death Eaters and do what he was really good at, work with plants.


	2. Chapter 2 Unwelcome News (Amy)

**AN:** Thank you for your comments. There will be chapters from both Amy's and Neville's POV though it won't be alternating all the time. I'll put the name in the chapter title. Updates won't be that quick in future and some chapters might get longer too.  
About the chapter: It was strongly implied in GoF that Beauxbatons is far more luxurious and sheltered than Hogwarts, that's why I'm writing it like this.

* * *

**Unwelcome News**

_Beauxbatons Academy, July 2014_

Her wings beating steadily, the grey mare moved through the air. Amy could sit back comfortably and enjoy the view of flower patches, fountains and water plays beneath. Her friend Chantal Delacour had already reached the landing point but Amy didn't mind. She wasn't the most skilful rider and calm Rachelle was perfectly right for her. This was the last time she would be out with her for weeks because the holidays would start the next day and she wanted it to last as long as it could. Flying on a broomstick was nice but it simply wasn't the same.

She closed her eyes for the last few meters as Rachelle gracefully moved downwards.

"We need to hurry up now," Chantal said. "Need to take a shower before the celebration."

Amy checked her watch and realised that she was right. They took care of the two flying horses and led them back to their pasture. The huge Abraxans who belonged to the Headmistress Madame Maxime were galloping around agitatedly. The pastures were charmed so they couldn't fly away. No student was allowed to go near them and Amy didn't mind that too much. The Palominos were beautiful yes, but much too big and strong for someone her size.

"Do you have any plans for the holidays yet?" Chantal asked as they made their way to their room.

"No really," Amy said. Her aunt didn't have much money. They wouldn't travel far or anything.

"Dad wants to visit the Black Forest with us," Chantal said. "The last word isn't spoken though. Mum isn't very keen on that. She says there are too many dangerous creatures there and none of us speaks German. My cousins from England are coming over for a visit again too."

Amy had met Chantal's cousins the summer before. The oldest, Victoire was quite nice, and startlingly beautiful of course, the others acted like typical younger children at least in Amy's and Chantal's opinion. The meeting had been rather awkward though. Victoire had been named such for the victory in the British Wizarding War that had ended 16 years ago. Amy's mother was in prison because she had fought on the losing side. She hadn't mentioned this in front of Victoire but she was rather sure that she would have been less friendly had she known.

About an hour later, both girls were ready for the end of the year-celebration. Chantal wore a simple ponytail but even with that she looked absolutely stunning. Amy didn't believe it was only due to her being an eighth Veela even though that probably did play a part. Next to her and next to most Beauxbatons girls actually, Amy looked very plain. She had shoulder length straight brown hair and grey eyes which didn't really match in her opinion. At least compared to Chantal's blond curls and blue eyes or Suzanne's shining black hair and dark brown eyes. Suzanne waited for them outside and they made their way to the assembly hall.

As always, the celebration started with a speech by Madame Maxime who was greeted by everyone standing up. Amy liked the Headmistress but her speeches weren't overly exciting. At least not if you had heard it before. She always praised the students' efforts encouraged them to keep up the good work and told them not to neglect their education during the holidays. This part was always followed by examples of things you could do during the holidays even without being allowed to use magic.

The farewell for Head Boy Roger L'Ètrange who finished school this summer was next. He was a model student, an excellent Quidditch player and had a deep warm voice that always allowed him to capture the attention of his audience, especially his female audience. Many girls were sad to see him leave. Amy thought he was handsome too with his dark hair that always looked slightly windswept. but she knew she'd never have a chance with him and that wasn't due to looks alone. Two years ago, she had stumbled over a British Lestrange family in the book called "The Pure-Blood Directory" her aunt had kept lying around. She had simply asked Roger if he had British cousins too. When Amy had finally been able to make him understand that she hadn't meant to insult him, he explained that there had been a younger son who was sent off with the army of William the Conqueror because he caused nothing but trouble at home. He had founded the British Lestrange family but Roger was "more closely related to any French pure-blood family than to them." This seemed to be of great importance to him.

The conversation with him had made Amy realise how delicate these matters really were for the first time.

When Roger was properly dismissed, the certificates were given out. It started with the oldest students first and would end with the youngest. This always dragged on for a long time. Amy, Chantal and Suzanne talked quietly about their favourite flying horses. Students who did well enough in Care of Magical Creatures and were considered responsible were allowed to ride them on their own and all three of them had been given this opportunity, Suzanne first.

Finally, Amy's class was asked to come to the front of the assembly hall. She was one of the four students in her year who had won an award for their Potions work. Amy's mother worked in an apothecary and she had allowed her to help with the easier background work from a rather young age. Chantal received a Charms award and was praised on her work in the Self-Defence Course the girls had attended. Amy had only barely managed to pass that one. Fighting off annoying creatures like Boggarts and Pixies had worked out alright but she had never been quick enough with her defensive spells. Almost everyone had been able to win her wand. She was really glad that there was no war going on at the moment and hoped that this would remain that way for the rest of her life.

When they had returned to their seats, she checked her certificate. Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures had both been good and she had passed in Charms and Transfiguration too. Her results in the other subjects were alright as well. Aunt Flora would be satisfied Amy was sure. Good marks were quite important to her. Amy's mother and her twin brother hadn't had them unlike Flora's father and she believed it had to do with their decision to become dark wizards instead.

At the end of the celebration, the students sang the school hymn and went to the dining hall for the end of term feast. The food was excellent as always and the girls went off to bed feeling very satisfied with their results.

Next morning, it was time to check the rooms for their possessions and to say goodbye. Suzanne's roommate Juliette was the first to leave because she was Muggle-born and they had to assemble in the hall quite early. The teachers would take them to their families via Portkeys. The students with magical parents or caretakers walked through the park. Their families would come and fetch them at the school gates. Muggles weren't allowed there though. They weren't supposed to know where the school was because this could prove dangerous if they ever decided to fight witches and wizards again. At the moment, most of them didn't know anything about them and things didn't look as if this was going to change any time soon.

Amy, Chantal and Suzanne kissed each other goodbye and promised to write many letters. Aunt Flora was waiting for Amy among the other adults. She wasn't really her aunt but her cousin, Amy still called her aunt though. She hugged her and told her she had become taller. Amy rolled her eyes.

"But it is true," Flora said. "Come on now."

Amy waved at Chantal and Suzanne one last time and Aunt Flora handed her a Portkey that took her to their little flat above the apothecary in the magical part of Paris.

Amy noticed that something was off right away. There were boxes everywhere while most of Flora's things had vanished from the tables and shelves.

"What's going on here?" she asked right after putting down her trunk. "Do you want to leave? You didn't have to give up the apothecary, did you?"

The small apothecary her mother ran didn't have very good business. Most French witches and wizards seemed to prefer getting their potions and ingredients from apothecaries owned by well-known French families. Flora's earnings were just enough to pay for the rent and their expenses. Had it turned even worse now?

"No, I didn't lose the apothecary. But you're right, we're going to move. I know, I should have told you earlier but I didn't want to do it via letters."

Amy wasn't really upset about this. She didn't like the flat too much and she knew that her aunt had been looking for better opportunities all the time.

"Did you find a better job? Where?"

"Yes, I've been offered something I really can't deny. Albert and Elfrida Bobbin want to cut back on their work and get themselves an associate and they've asked me if I was interested. Their daughter has chosen to become a Healer instead because of the war you see. We got to know each other through the Slug Club and they know that I'm an apothecary."

"Albert Bobbin?" Amy asked. "You mean, you have a new job in England?"

She didn't know for sure how she felt about this. Her aunt had left the UK with her because she feared trouble because of her family's associations with the losing side of the recent war. She had never been there with Amy. Wasn't she worried about this anymore? Well, she wouldn't really mind living there during the holidays. She could simply stay at home if necessary. France and Great Britain were relatively close if you travelled by magical means. She could visit Chantal and Suzanne almost as easily as she could when they were here.

"Yes, the headquarters are in Diagon Alley, London. Back to the roots," Flora said.

"Alright, when will be leaving?" Amy asked.

She did feel excited now. Victoire had described Diagon Alley with its many shops very vividly. Her uncle's joke shop seemed to be truly amazing. Seeing them instead of the same old shops she had seen all her life was interesting. Maybe she could even watch a match of her favourite Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. If her aunt earned more money, she might buy her a ticket.

"The last forms and so on need to be filled out but if everything goes well, we're going to leave next week," Aunt Flora said.

"Cool. I don't really have to unpack then, do I?"

"Well, only the stuff you need," Flora said. "But listen, there's something else I need to tell you."

Amy didn't miss the serious tone in her voice. Her heart fell. Aunt Flora only talked like that if she wanted to talk about that truly mattered and not in a good way.

"You know that Beauxbatons Academy only admits French witches and wizards or those who dwell in France. Even that isn't easy to achieve. I never told you before but it was quite a bit of paper work."

"Yes, so what. They did admit me, didn't they?" The teachers at Beauxbatons had never made her feel unwelcome.

"Yes, they did. But only as long as we're living here. The school rules don't allow you to stay if we move out of France."

Amy's mind needed a while to process this piece of information. Finally, realisation hit her and her stomach began to feel very happy. "You mean, you mean I can't go back! I have to stop with school now? No Aunt Flora, I can't do this! Things went so well this year."

She hadn't seen her certificate at all yet.

"You don't have to give up on your education," Aunt Flora said. "Great Britain also has a magical school as you know. You will be going to Hogwarts from now on."

Her words were swarming around Amy's head. Go to Hogwarts, go to Hogwarts? She didn't want to go to Hogwarts. She wanted to stay with her friends and the teachers she knew and the flying horses.

"No, I don't want to go to Hogwarts. Can't they make an exception for me? I have only three years to go. Please Aunt Flora, can't you try?"

"I'm sorry but this is impossible," her aunt said. "The rules are very clear, if we like it or not. I know that this isn't easy but can't you try to see the good things about it? Hogwarts is a very prestigious school. You will be able to speak your own language with your classmates and I'm sure you will learn lots."

"I don't mind speaking French at school," Amy said.

Nothing her aunt had told her about Hogwarts made her feel like going there at all. The students had to sleep and stay in cold dungeons. The students were sorted into "houses" by trying on an old hat in front of the entire school and people from different houses hated each other. There were constant fights on the corridors, people ended up in the Hospital Wing on a daily basis. Care of Magical Creatures wasn't about working with Flying Horses, Kneazles and Nifflers. It was about not getting eaten by the monsters the irresponsible teachers brought to class. Mentally incompetent people were hired as teachers on a regular basis. There was a mandatory class called Defence Against the Dark which she would have to take an exam in at the end of her fifth year. She'd never stand a chance there with her rudimentary self-defence skills.

All of this made for entertaining stories but it wasn't something Amy felt like experiencing for herself at all. And if that wasn't enough, the British food was known to be horrible and it would be raining all the time.

"I won't go to Hogwarts!" Amy said.

"Amy, be reasonable," her aunt told her. "It's the only way."

"No, it's not! Why do you have to take that stupid job? We're fine the way we are now. We don't have much money but it's alright. I'll never complain about money again, really. I promise."

"Amy, the Carrows have never been one of the richest magical families like the Malfoys but at the moment, we're as poor as the Weasleys. With only one child."

"So what?" As far as Amy knew, the Weasleys were a very well-respected family and not that poor either

"I will not continue like this and reject such an offer. If things go well, the Bobbins might nominate me as their successor. You don't get this kind of chance twice. I can't reject it. It's not as if we're being asked some awful price. You simply have to attend a different, very well-respected school."

"Maybe this is no big deal for you. But you're destroying my life completely. I have to give up everything. You're so selfish. You don't care about me at all."

There was an angry flare in Aunt Flora's eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic!" For the first time during the conversation, Amy's aunt shouted as well. "You have no idea, absolutely no idea what it means to "destroy someone's life" or "give everything up". Damn it, you're supposed to go to a different school! You're not being thrown to the Dementors or anything. I'm doing this for your future too!"

Amy had no idea what "Dementors" were and she didn't care either. She felt nothing but anger at her aunt. She had simply made this decision without asking her what she thought about it. Probably because she knew that Amy didn't want to leave Beauxbatons.

Without another word, she stormed out of the room and into her own, slamming the door shut behind her. She started beating her bed with her fists to let her anger out.

After some time of doing this, she realised that some of the things she had said to her aunt really hadn't been right. She didn't owe Amy anything. Aunt Flora had adopted her and cared for her every since. She didn't have to do this. She simply could have left her with the other war orphans. Maybe she regretted her decision now that Amy said such things to her.

Her anger was replaced by tears. She didn't have parents who would love her no matter what. Amy had been born in the British wizarding Britain, with Aurors and guards watching over her mother and medical aid being given by a convicted torturer. No one knew who her father was, she hadn't mentioned his name. Amy didn't even know if she was pure-blood or not. This, Aunt Flora had told her on one of those occasions where Amy simply couldn't stop asking about her parents.

She lay down on her bed and cried and cried. If she had known that she saw Beauxbatons for the very last time, she would have looked at everything very differently. She would never see Rachelle and the other horses again, never share a room with Chantal anymore, never walk through the park around the palace. Instead, she would have to go to Hogwarts were people knew much more about her family and where they would hate her for her last name and were everything else was so awful too.

After a while, she decided to write to Chantal and Suzanne. She wanted to see them for a proper goodbye at least.

When she had finished her letters, she went downstairs to apologise to her aunt. She needed to be grateful for what she got, no matter how hard it was.

"It's alright. I know this is really hard for you and maybe, for someone your age this is really the end of the world. We've never been like that, growing up in the middle of a war but there is no war anymore in Great Britain. Most people actually liked their time at Hogwarts despite of everything. I'm certain it's not that terrible nowadays and this DADA-teacher problem has been solved. They have the same teacher ever since the reconstruction, a former Auror and a very qualified woman. Don't you like the idea of going to the same school where all your ancestors went?"

Amy didn't answer. Maybe she was right and it wouldn't be that bad. She simply had to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3 Conference (Neville)

**Conference**

The teachers of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had assembled for the annual summer meeting. Herbology teacher, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmaster Neville Longbottom sat on a chair besides Headmistress McGonagall. He still felt a tad bit too young and inexperienced for the last position but after Professor Slughorn's retirement last year he had been the longest standing teacher in one of the core subjects with the exception of Professor Flitwick who didn't want to add another burden to his workload and Professor Radford who felt the same way.

Professor McGonagall opened the meeting. The first thing on schedule was choosing the new fifth-year prefects as well as the Head Boy and Girl.

"Neville, which of your students would you suggest as Gryffindor prefects?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Like all of his colleagues, Neville had thought this through before the meeting of course. "I think Frederic McKinnon and Molly Weasley would be the most suitable candidates. They're both good students, well-liked and don't cause overly much trouble."

A few of the others nodded, Blaise Zabini, the new Potions Master and Head of Slytherin said: "You do know that in the near future, it will be impossible to give all the Weasley and Potter-children prefect positions due to sheer numbers alone, don't you? At least if all of them get sorted into Gryffindor."

"I'm suggesting Molly Weasley because of her behaviour and accomplishments alone," Neville said calmly.

"Really?" Zabini asked raising an eye brow. "In my class at least, Theresa Travers has shown far more skill and diligence and a tendency to help those less talented whenever possible without breaking the rules. Why are you not considering her?"

Neville forced himself to keep calm. Zabini always tried to question his decisions. He simply had to avoid falling for it.

"Miss Travers is undoubtedly a good student but personality also matters for a prefect and I think that Miss Weasley fulfils this requirement better."

Theresa was a relatively quiet girl. She had some friends but usually preferred to keep herself in the background. As she should, Neville thought. Her grandfather Quentin Travers had been one of the Azkaban ten, Lord Voldemort's most terrible followers. Putting a granddaughter of a Death Eater from a darkish pure-blood family into a position of authority didn't seem like a good idea to him. Those people used to have way too much power they abused brutally in the past.

Professor Radford voiced what Neville had preferred to keep to himself. "I agree with Mr Longbottom. Molly Weasley is more suitable for the task and I don't think we should give this kind of position to a child of a Death Eater family. Time's not ripe for it. Those people have still grown up with this ideology. We can't allow it to spread further again that way."

"I'm not sure if it would be very wise to select Miss Travers and Mr McKinnon as prefects together," Professor Fawcett said.

Neville had to agree with her. Theresa's grandfather had murdered many members of Frederic's family. He had been quite upset because she had been sent to Gryffindor and Neville had been forced to stop quite a few fights between them during their first months at Hogwarts. Their behaviour towards each other had turned civil but Neville was certain that they still didn't like each other.

"Two weeks ago, I found them snogging in front of the kitchen door," Professor Fawcett added.

Neville's mouth stood open and he wasn't the only one.

"Having the prefects of a house too close to each other might not be good for fairness," she added seemingly oblivious to the reactions her words had caused.

Neville couldn't believe this. Frederic McKinnon, a model student who highly valued the sacrifices of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army was going out with a Death Eater child?

Professor McGonagall spoke up. "This kind of thing should not influence our decisions but I have no objections to Neville's choice," she said. "Mr McKinnon and Miss Weasley shall be Gryffindor prefects. Sally, whom would you like to suggest?"

The suggestions for Hufflepuff were accepted without arguments. The same went for Ravenclaw and Slytherin. To Neville's relief, Blaise Zabini didn't choose anyone with Death Eater background either. Galathea Smethwyck was the daughter of a well-respected Healer and Eridanus Black wasn't related to the dark Black family. At least not as far as Neville knew.

Head Boy and Girl were next. Neville thought that Teddy Lupin would be an ideal candidate for this position but he was only a sixth-year yet. The discussion with Zabini about this biased decision would have to wait for next year.

He was eager to bring one of his own students to the front. "I'd like to suggest Latifa Shafiq. She proved very responsible as a Slytherin prefect and she's popular beyond her house which is a hard feat indeed nowadays."

A few of the other teachers muttered their agreement. Neville didn't like the suggestion. To him, Latifa was too nice and sensible for a Slytherin. He was sure that she was hiding something about herself. Highly popular Slytherins made him wary anyway. The last time this had happened, the results had been catastrophic. Tom Riddle had been very skilled in charming his teachers as well. He tried hard to think of something which spoke against her besides her house allegiance. If he said what he thought about Slytherin Head Boys or Girls, Zabini would simply call him biased again. To Neville, distrusting the Slytherins had nothing to do with prejudice, it was a decision based in fact. Not a single Slytherin had remained behind to fight against Voldemort in the great battle but the Carrows as well as Umbridge had always found plenty of willing helpers in this house. To him, the idea to give up Slytherin house completely like Salazar Slytherin had left the school because of his hatred for Muggle-borns had its merits. This way, the problematic students would have been divided between the other houses where they might have found positive influence rather than being stuck together. Too bad that the traditionalists hadn't let this innovation come to pass.

Neville wasn't sure if he was right but he got the impression that the Sorting Hat tried to do this by itself. Many students such as Theresa Travers ended up in other houses even though they should have been Slytherins while people like Galathea were sent to the snakes. Maybe Latifa Shafiq was such a case as well.

Neville considered suggesting one of the Gryffindors but he had to admit that no seventh-year girl had the necessary qualities. They were either obsessed with Quidditch or beauty or broke too many rules. When no one really objected, Latifa Shafiq was chosen.

The Head Boy was a Muggle-born from Hufflepuff, a boy named Andy Burton. They always tried to choose a Muggle-born and someone from a wizarding family as Head Boy and Girl, a tradition Dumbledore had already started.

Neville wasn't sure if they had ever had a Hufflepuff and a Slytherins as Head Boy and Girl. He couldn't remember this having happened before.

"Well, now that this is settled, let's progress. We will not have any new staff members this year. Luckily, the time when we needed to introduce a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher each year is over." She nodded in Professor Radford's direction.

"I have received information from the Ministry of Magic that activities from an organisation that calls itself the "Death Eater Revival Group" have been reported. There seem to be some young people involved even though they don't have obvious evidence. I ask you all to keep your eyes open for any forbidden symbols and your ears for any anti-Muggle hate speech or pro-Voldemort propaganda."

Her eyes lingered on Professor Zabini. Neville knew that this was relevant for everyone though. Students of Death Eater background could be found in all houses and might spread their poison there.

Hermione had assured them all that this kind of behaviour in some young people was normal and not a threat but Neville still felt worried. He couldn't fathom why anyone would want to glorify the Death Eaters and their actions. The teachers, especially Professor Radford would have to invest some time on clearing this up with the students. Herbology wasn't a subject that handed itself very well for this but he always told the students about the DA whenever a good opportunity arose and he would keep this up.

"On a different note. While the staff remains the same, we will receive a new student, a transfer student from Beauxbatons who will start her fifth year here at Hogwarts. She seems to be a relatively good student."

She passed a piece of paper to her colleagues; Neville assumed it contained the new girl's former marks.

"There shouldn't be too much trouble but I still have to ask you to have a special eye on her. Transferring to another school is never easy. The student's name is Amymone Carrow."

Neville was struck by a sudden cold as if he were standing on the shores of Azkaban in January once again.

"Amymone Carrow, the daughter of Alecto Carrow?" he asked. "The girl who was born in Azkaban?"

Neville had been relieved that her cousin Flora had taken Amymone and herself to France. There were plenty of people from Death Eater families but as far as Neville knew, there was no direct child of inner circle members among them and he would have preferred this to remain that way.

"Yes, that one," Professor McGonagall confirmed.

"Wait a moment, this girl was born in Azkaban," Blaise Zabini said. "Does this mean that one of the Aurors or guards...?" He stopped mid-sentence but everyone got the implications. Neville's fist clenched under the table. How dare he imply that the Carrow woman was some sort of victim?

"No Auror or Ministry guard would lay hands on a female prisoner, not even one as vile as Alecto Carrow," Barbara Radford said, the anger at this accusation obvious in her tone. She had worked as an Auror herself for many years before she had started teaching and knew about the sacrifices people of her profession had been forced to make.

"Miss Carrow was born in early January 1999. That means her mother has probably met the father before she was imprisoned" Professor McGonagall clarified. "We do not know who it is though."

"Probably, but we don't know for sure," Zabini insisted. "To me, this looks like a typical case of "what's not supposed to be can't be." Wouldn't she have named the father if everything had gone the right away?"

"I was present at Miss Carrow's birth," Neville stated to the surprise of most people present. His short time as an Auror wasn't very well known and normally, he preferred to keep it that way. "She didn't imply that there has been any wrongdoing against her."

Neville was sure that she would have raised such accusations if they had been founded in the state she was in. She had only insulted him and Susan though, not the father of her child.

"I don't know why she didn't name the father. Maybe she doesn't know who it is. No one knows what went on among the Death Eaters. There weren't many women there after all and Bellatrix Lestrange was Voldemort's territory, maybe Carrow made herself available for her male comrades."

Neville received an angry stare from Sally Fawcett. "I thought you were above this kind of sexist remark," she said coldly.

Neville was slightly confused. Maybe he needed to clarify. "I didn't mean to say anything against women, only against Death Eaters. With all the things they did, why not that as well?"

Before Sally could answer, Blaise Zabini said: "She seems to be talented in Potions. That's good. There are still far too many people who don't give this subject the importance it deserves."

"Didn't she teach here under Severus Snape?" Penelope Clearwater, the Muggle Studies teacher asked. "Maybe he's the father."

Neville longed for someone who could free him of the mental image. Snape and Carrow, he didn't want to know what the poor girl would look like.

Harry had forgiven Snape and even named his son after him but Neville simply couldn't to the same. Snape had tormented him for far too long and even if he had supported Harry in the end because he had loved his mother, did that really matter? He would have sold out Neville's own family without batting an eyelid, now even Harry denied that. Why should he forgive him? He didn't understand Harry's name choices for his children anyway. Albus Severus, really? And the other children were named after his dead parents. In the Longbottom family as among other pure-bloods, naming a child after someone who had died an early and violent death was considered unlucky.

If Neville suggested to Hannah that they should name their potential daughter something like "Alice Augusta", she would probably file for divorce. Especially because of the Augusta-part, the two women didn't get along at all.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Acting like gossips isn't appropriate of our position as teachers, please bear that in mind. The identity of the girl's father shouldn't be relevant to us at all as long as she doesn't express the wish to find out who he is herself. Even if she is the result of a crime which I consider unlikely, it's Alecto Carrow's place to raise accusations, not our own. There is opportunity for that within the reformed Azkaban. Auror crime is thoroughly investigated by the Commission for Truth."

This was one of Hermione's projects and one that made Neville slightly angry. He didn't approve of torture in any situation but he still didn't think that the captured Death Eaters had any right to whine about the things that might have been done to them. They had done far worse to their victims.

"I expect you, to treat Miss Carrow like you treat all your other students. Personal animosity has no place in a teacher's decision, especially if it has to do with nothing but the girl's family. If we act like that, we're no better than people who reject others because of their non-magical descent. Let's discuss the class schedules for next year now."

After the conference, Neville checked on the greenhouses. He was one of the few teachers who had to visit Hogwarts regularly during the holidays but he didn't mind that in the least. Hogwarts was a nice change to London. He and Hannah owned a flat above the Leakey Cauldron. Hannah had taken over the pub after Tom's retirement. Neville knew that this was what Hannah really wanted to do, she was happy to provide for the guests and guide new arrivals to Diagon Alley.

Neville's own wishes were different though. He had always dreamed of a small house out in the country with a large garden where all kinds of magical plants were growing and forests with even more plants nearby. Instead, he lived in the middle of London, a desert of stone and concrete.

A relationship wasn't possible without compromise, Neville knew that but he still liked to be with his plants.

"Hey Neville, some work to do as well?"

Neville suppressed a sigh. Blaise Zabini had obviously spent some time with his potions storerooms as well. Neville didn't feel like talking to the Slytherin at the moment but he knew he needed to be polite.

"Yes, the plants don't take holidays," he said.

"Of course," Zabini said. "Neither do the potions ingredients. About earlier, I know that some people fantasize about the supposed Death Eater orgies, but you? I really didn't expect that."

Neville's displeasure about the shared walk to the apparition point increased.

"It has nothing to do with fantasy and you know that," he replied. "It's quite likely that they crossed moral lines in this area as well now, isn't it?"

Zabini shrugged. "I don't know. Most of them were pure-blood raised, so why would they act so differently? I think the discussion did annoy McGonagall and I can't blame her. You've never met the girl since she was born."

"Yes, we'll see," Neville said.

He had never wanted to meet the Carrow daughter either but he kept this thought to himself.

"No offense Neville but I do get the impression that your past has left you slightly biased," Zabini said.

Neville held his gaze. Zabini believing that wasn't news to him.

"I know that no one else wants to say anything because you're a war hero and anything but I can't remain silent. I know that you've had your issues at Hogwarts and I won't deny that we Slytherins often didn't treat you correctly. And the war's been harsh on you as well, everyone knows that too."

Neville tried to think of an angry reply. Zabini made it look as if he were some useless coward who couldn't get over the war. Not like Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others who did greatly and were highly respected. He couldn't think of anything that didn't make him look even more pathetic.

"You can't take it out on the students though. That's the way Professor Snape chose but I don't think you want to follow into his footsteps."

"You're comparing my teaching to Snape's?" Neville had to make an effort to keep himself from yelling.

"You're not being overtly unfair like he was, I know that," Zabini said. "But you always assume the worst of the Slytherins and believe that they're the ones who lie if you hear two different stories."

Neville shook his hand. This was obvious, wasn't it? Lying to get an advantage was part of what Slytherin was supposed to be about.

"Many people might not notice that but the brighter ones do," Zabini continued. "What do you expect people to do if you always assume the worst because of a decision an old head made when they were eleven?"

Neville didn't answer. He wasn't going to justify the things he felt to Zabini of all people. There were some decent Slytherins such as Teddy's grandmother but she had turned away from her house and the things it stood for.

"This is not a new development, you know," Zabini continued. "It's already been like that back in our parents' days at Hogwarts. Slughorn never cared about his own house, only about his little club. I'm quite sure that's one of the reasons why You-Know-Who could find that many followers there."

This was getting ridiculous. "Blaise, you're not telling me that people like Bellatrix Lestrange joined _Voldemort_ because the teachers didn't care about them enough, are you?"

"This isn't true for all of them of course," Zabini said. "But I'm certain it mattered in some cases. Snape himself is an obvious example. If the Gryffindors hadn't bullied him and if Dumbledore hadn't turned a blind eye to it, he wouldn't have had any reason to join. He was a half-blood himself and friends with a Muggle-born."

"Don't give me this sob story about Snape," Neville said. Harry and Hermione had told him about this more than enough times. Being bullied did not justify joining a deranged mass murderer and killing and torturing innocent people for him. Snape's crimes didn't seem to matter to the others anymore at all. You didn't join Voldemort without being required to commit atrocities. If Harry believed differently, he was deluding himself.

Zabini shrugged. "Well, another sob story then. After both Sortings that have been done since I've been here, I've had students who cried because they were sorted into Slytherin. They thought it meant that they were evil, that they had not future or both. Do you really think they don't deserve a chance?"

Neville remained silent. He was quite sure that this had been crocodile tears but he knew how Zabini would react if he said so.

The former Slytherin interpreted his silence correctly. "Well, I can't do more but tell you. Please think about it. And don't hope that I will leave you alone about that. All this nice talk about tolerance from the Ministry is worthless as long as it only includes the groups we like. What if the next "Dark Lord" wants to put an end to Slytherin because they're pure evil? Think about it."

They had finally reached the point beyond the Hogwarts wards where they could apparate. Zabini wished Neville nice holidays and left. Neville too disapparated swiftly to Diagon Alley and made his way to the Leakey Cauldron.


End file.
